


Backdoor Cock-Snack

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Vore, Cum Digestion, Shit-eating, Soft Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: Don’t go out after 2am, or you might just end up a nighttime meal for certain folk… Unless you like that, of course.





	Backdoor Cock-Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for Takantwins on Furaffinity

The lights in the city had dimmed as the long hours of the night passed on by, most of the people around the big city having returned home for the night, leaving only the most nocturnally attuned people to hang around. That and the stragglers that were far too drunk to realize that the worst time of the night was about to begin.

Around the 2-3AM period every night in this horrendously huge city, a certain kind of people were prowling the streets, alleyways, nightclubs and all these sorts of seedy joints to look for something that might make their night… namely, a tasty looking piece of meat that they might just feast themselves upon. And as luck would have it, there were plenty of drunkards stumbling out of the various nightclubs right about now, leaving them to be swept up by the strange predators hankering for a piece of prey.

However, not everyone that left around this time of night was a drunkard, as was the case with a young black-haired woman with a few stripes of blue highlights near her left eye. Karyn, as she was called, wasn’t like most people that either avoided this time of night like the plague, or the ones too intoxicated to notice or care. No, she was the type of person that actively tried to stick around until this time of night, just to see what kind of wonderful people would show up. Tonight was her night, as the moment she stepped out of the backdoor of the nightclub she had been passively clubbing in; she heard a loud gurgling sound.

Upon turning in the direction of that naturally heavy sound, her eyes fell upon a brown-and-long-haired woman that was quite a lot taller than herself, probably clocking in at around 9 feet and 7 inches. The monstrously tall woman was wearing nothing but a black tank top and a pair of booty shorts that did nothing to keep her gut pinned close to her, nor cleverly hide the massive looking bulge wrapped around her left thigh. Her gut was quite the marvel, distending forward and pushing both her shorts and her top out of the way with its sheer size. If she didn’t know better, she’d think that the tall woman was pregnant with triplets, from how big her squirming belly looked.

“Dammit, she’s still fightin’… I just had to get stuck with the light drinkers tonight, didn’t I?” The toweringly tall woman cursed a little to herself a she rubbed her hand over her bloated stomach, lightly slapping it as the face of another person was visibly outlined on it, although barely so. Karyn couldn’t help but both stare almost lovingly at the display of pure dominance, and approach the massive predator willingly, a little flutter lingering in her step.

The tall predator scratched her cheek as she noticed the black-and-blue haired girl approaching out of the corner of her eye, raising her eyebrow slightly as she noticed that she was smiling. “Heh, what’s with that look on your face? Too out of your mind, or have you never seen a Pred before?” The brown haired woman smirked a little down at her unwanted and proportionally smaller guest, who merely shook her head. “I couldn’t resist the sight of somebody like you, that’s what.” Karyn replied with a wink, as she stopped right up against that wonderful dome, carefully watching as the squirming not only died down but the sounds grew quieter and quieter. She had just managed to catch the best part of any predator sighting, the moment when their prey finally gives up the fight and becomes nothing more than nutrients to sustain the dominant ‘creature’.

“Somebody like me, eh…?” The brown haired woman chuckled, finding the situation a little hard to believe as she roughly grabbed ahold of her shorter guest and forced her face up against her still-bloated belly, letting her hear the last little bit of churning within, as bones were being melted down by the stomach acid within. “You must be some kind of freak, willingly approaching ‘somebody like me’ just to admire how my prey’s being digested…” She taunted Karyn openly, as she forcefully rubbed her face up against her stomach to calm it down, the feeling of digested gunk inside of her causing her belly to get a bit upset, and the acid sloshing around certainly didn’t do anything to help matters.

Yet, once she let go of Karyn and let her take a step back, she immediately felt a shiver run down her spine as the shorter girl looked downright ecstatic, her cheeks blossoming red with warmth as she willingly gave that massive dome a hug while rubbing her warm cheeks up against it. “Goodness, I can just hear it all… Your last prey must’ve been struggling a lot, with how much your stomach’s trying to sound upset…” Karyn mused aloud, the predator’s brow starting to sweat a little as she had never before seen a woman treat her habits with this kind of intentional interest. Usually they just do it to avoid being eaten for a little bit, but this girl’s words sounded completely genuine. It was kinda freaky, really.

“H-Heh… Well, if you think my stomach’s upset, you must know what comes after such a nice meal like this, right?” The predator remarked as she reached down to her shorts, yanking the back down a little to keep her front partially covered still, even if Karyn could see the meaty rod and nuts try their best to escape her flimsily made shorts. “C’mon, why don't you have a taste? 'course, I don't think she'll be quite as lovely on the way out as she was in there!" The mini-giantess commanded Karyn, grabbing ahold of the black-and-blue haired girl’s head and practically shoving her in between her ass cheeks, putting her face to face with a hole that not only smelled awful, but also looked way bigger than it ought to… Which made sense, predators tended to dispose of their meals the old-fashioned way.

As Karyn continued to inhale directly from that wide-spread hole, she was assaulted by more and more of the gas that had been built up within the taller woman. Naturally, she didn't seem too bothered, which caused a bead of sweat to drip down the predator's brow. "Alright... Here goes nothing, hope you enjoy the texture of fresh shit, you strange bitch!" The brown haired beauty shouted and grunted as her bowels went to work, a long rope of pure waste worming its way out of her rear, and straight into the open mouth of the slut practically glued to her horrid hole.

Despite the girth of the serpentine shit, Karyn didn't seem to have any trouble wrapping her lips around the sides of it and swallowing it like it was a big cock waiting to ruin her throat. It just slipped down her throat without any difficulty, collapsing into a pile within her stomach and causing it to bloat outward as it reflected what had been gathering inside of her. As the predator continued to push down on her bowels to try and squeeze out every little inch of her former prey, her panting grew that much more pronounced as if she was a bitch in heat… and the way her huge she-cock throbbed against the flimsy fabric of her shorts certainly didn't help.

Eventually the slick stream of shit that was being squeezed out of the predator's disgusting donut-hole finally tapered off, and the predator let go of her slutty guest's head, expecting her to fall onto her back from exhaustion and the roughness of the act, but she was quickly proven wrong. In her moment of relieved weakness, the predator found her shorts being pulled down to her ankles, with her pre-leaking cock being given gentle kisses by the woman that had just served as an impromptu toilet.

The taller girl squirmed a little as her cock intensely throbbed from the pointed stimuli, quickly growing erect from the direct teasing and becoming nearly as long and thick as the slut's torso, showing its potency for vore just like its owner. Her balls weren't a pair of slouches either, now that they had been released from their stupidly constrained prison, as they were the size of beach balls...

As the predator looked down at the black-and-blue haired girl, the slut looked up at her with a cheeky smile, a few tiny specks of shit still sticking to her lips as she said "Thank you, may I have another?" in the most teasing kind of tone a gal like her could put on. This kind of eager interest in prey being digested and disposed of, gave the predator an idea of exactly what kind of woman Karyn was. She was a bonafide prey-slut, and she was just trying to tease her into eating her, so she could end up turning into a useless byproduct. "I see how it is, I really do..." The tall woman said as she started to run a hand along the length of her cock, licking her lips as she looked positively ravenous, Karyn's efforts having paid off.

"Since you're so eager to be my prey, why don't I give you the honors? I need a good fap right about now, and you look like just the thing that's gonna make my nuts kick into high gear!" The predator grabbed a hold of her erotic guest's shoulders and lifted her up, the prey-slut not even struggling a little bit as she was hoisted up to the tip of her cock feet first. If anything, it looked like she was smiling wider than ever before, happy to get what she came out for tonight. "You're looking mighty smug like that, slut. Let's see how smug you look once you're done being a snack for my cock."

The predator lowered the eager slut into her meat's slit, her feet slipping into that wide urethra with the greatest of ease as the pre-cum gushing from the hole served to lubricate it further and make it incredibly simple for the smaller woman to slide right on in. The taller woman's grip grew a little shaky as she twitched and squirmed from the powerful pleasure coursing through her, as the sensitive insides of her cock were being overly stimulated. The further down Karyn slid down her cock-canal the closer the predator was getting to her climax, but… She couldn't cum just yet so she sunk her teeth into her lip to try and keep her mind focused on anything but the pleasure.

Once the slut had sunk so far into her cock that everything below her tits was submerged in nothing but meat, her predator decided to take another look at her previously smug face, only to be met with yet another happy smile. This complete eagerness was practically alien to the taller woman, especially as she felt a small chill run down her spine from way Karyn licked her lips in anticipation. "Crazy bitch, just get in there, I want to cum already!" The predator shouted at the black-and-blue haired woman before grabbing a hold of her head and shoving the rest of her down into the tight penis-passage.

The roughness of the stimulus was just barely enough to make the predator cum on the spot, but she remained focused as Karyn slid all the way down into her sack and was submerged in utterly ravenous semen. As her balls worked overtime on churning the slut into more of that sticky cock-milk, the predator slowly and carefully stroked her cock, getting ready to blast her load all over the alley wall... And finally, once the sound stopped, her time had come.

The predator furiously slid her hands across the length of her cock, and forced her arousal to jump over the edge of what she could handle. The cum sloshing around in her now-exercise ball sized sack violently erupted, a spout of white cream firing off at the brick wall that stood opposite of her. That single climactic moment caused the predator to empty out the entirety of her pent up seed in one shot, painting that entire wall a disgusting and creamy white. Her cock and balls quickly shrunk down to compact sizes, letting the exhausted predator slip her shitty shorts right back on.

The tall woman let out a long and arduous sigh, wondering just what the hell was up with that prey-slut. "Never seen somebody this eager to just perish like this... She better not haunt me or anything, can't haunt her if her thirst manifests as a ghost!" The predator nervously laughed a little to herself as she took her leave, walking into the dark of the night, leaving only the seed-splatter on the alley wall as an indicator that anything had happened here...


End file.
